After the Fall
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: Centered on what happens after the finale. Centers mainly on Blue. This is Blue and her life after she is reborn. She has no definate memories of anything in her past life. Eventually, she will have to remember. Will be HigeBlue
1. Death

Disclaimer: I do now own anything besides the idea for the plot. Studio Bones and others own the rights to Wolf's Rain. This is centered on MY interpretation after the final episode. Characters may seem out-of-character.

**Also strong spiritual overtones, I realize the original had the Book of the Moon religion. It will be incorporated into the memories and flashbacks of this story. Thank you and constructive criticism (no swear words please, that is FLAMING) and review appreciated. **

From the darkness comes the light. Blue felt life slipping from her, the trickles of what humanity had deemed a soul evaporating from her bosom. She felt Hige, the strong-willed and still guilt-ridden tan wolf running his fingers gently through her mussed hair.

She strained to hear Hige say, "I'm here Blue, I'm not going anywhere," before her senses deteriorated.

She shut her eyes and winced at the pain flowing through her slender body. Was this dying? Blue felt this thought flash momentarily through her malfunctioning mind. She felt she'd lost far more than she'd gained within this brief life. 'Pops' was one person she'd failed. He'd died in spite of all of her persistence. He'd died with the hatred of wolves festering in his heart. He'd died bitter, just as he had been over the death of his wife and son in life.

"_Hige,"_ her brain screamed at her. When first she'd met the slightly heavier and always-hungry wolf called Hige she'd considered him a jerk. Hige had an unappeasable appetite. Hige was a tail-chaser; he'd been the type to pursue any female wolf. That was until Jagura's Keep. He'd changed dramatically since he'd discovered Jagura had used him. Hige felt guilty and became highly depressed. When Blue had found Hige, he'd begged Blue to remove the collar that caused him so much pain. It was when he'd dashed into Jagura's castle, facing imminent death that Blue had the shocking revelation she'd fallen in love with Hige.

She'd felt sinking dread that Hige would not come out alive, nor unscathed, from his ordeal with Jagura. Blue had found Pops, reunited with her love Hige, and they vowed to stay together until the end of the Earth. Now, here laid the black female wolf bleeding and dying. Blue felt her ears droop and sound clashed sloppily. Finally, Blue heard nothing, saw nothing and began to slip into oblivion. Blue felt her chest rise for the final time, then stillness. Black was the world. Blue felt surreal, like she was suspended through time. Blinding white lights filled one-half of this void. Blue walked forward tenderly and observed pictures lining the wall. Blue stopped, it was a silent gallery of her life: Birth, adoption, tragedy, and bliss, discovering who she was, being with Hige, death. Hige, at the thought of him her eyes misted horribly. Blue felt the warm white light beckon to her.

Blue walked and felt memories of life flood her. A cascade of emotions ran through her: love, sadness, regret, hope, happiness, envy, and devotion. She plunged forward and came into the light. It felt like an infinite amount of time before she emerged from the soothing light. On the other side was a brook surrounded by blossoming flowers. Blue gazed upon the serene sight, feeling a sense of inner peace. There was a cozy little bridge that crossed over the grassy hill. Blue spotted a man docked in a flowing white robe, his beard perfectly trimmed, with kind and loving blue eyes. The most noticeable thing about this man was not any physical feature, but the aura of love and kindness that he radiated. "Hello my sister," his loving voice in itself seemed to smile.

Blue answered back shakily. "Hello, good sir. Where am I?" The man crossed the brook and outstretched his arms. He embraced Blue and Blue felt that same sense of peace and well-being.

"You my sister are in a part of my Father's kingdom. You must cross to await judgment." The man answered her.

Blue was puzzled; she had not imagined anything happened after death. Yet here was another world.

"May I ask your name?" Blue inquired at the white robed man.

"I am known by many names some call me the Shepherd, some Son of Man, other the Prince of Peace. Most however, know me as Jesus Christ, the Son of God." He answered. Blue felt baffled. Christianity had become almost extinct in the world she had known. The general population had labeled the few devoted disciples "nuts" or "weak-minded". This was due to the fact the modern era lived in turmoil and was dominated by fear and oppression. When nobles like Jagura and Darcia ruled the world, as it was known, people had become angered at God. God was blamed for problems humanity had caused. For God had given humanity freewill and man had squandered his chance.

Blue followed Jesus across the bridge. What she beheld was a stone court where it seemed hundreds of angels were gathered. Blue had seen angels in fleeting glimpses. A high pedestal stood in the middle along with a male angel in robes of purple. The book on the pedestal was named The Book of Life, golden and intimidating it seemed.

The male angel spoke, "Blue, you have been brought before us for judgment. However, it appears you are still an inch within life."

Blue found herself unable to speak for several collected moments, but then finally found her voice. "That means I have not yet died? What shall be my fate?"

The angel peered down at the quivering girl. "To be sent back to your Earthly body. A rare second chance at starting life anew as willed by the mighty Omega." Blue then became acutely aware of falling away, of everything becoming blurred. Her last glimpse was of the robed man Jesus smiling gently as her. She awoke to beeping and whirring. She opened her eyes gingerly to be engulfed by blinking hospital light. Blue turned her head slightly to see a heart monitor blinking dutifully as well as three Ivs dripping vital fluids into her system. One IV was steadily supplying blood. Blue felt the laundered sheets around her frail body. Blue sat there and thought. Who was she? She couldn't remember her past, and just barely her name. How did she end up this way? All she could remember was being near death, her encounter with Jesus, and now she'd woken up here.

Blue, that was her name, and such a strange name for a woman at that.

Blue felt her head throb she had no memories whatsoever. A doctor came in later to inform Blue of her injuries as well as the circumstances she'd been found in.

"Hello Ms.?" The doctor paused not knowing the young patient's name.

"My name's Blue doctor, that's all I know." She answered.

The doctor said nothing on the name but plowed on. "You see Ms. Blue you sustained massive injuries. A large dog of some kind bit you. You were an inch from death when you were brought here. Luckily you were found by a musher and his team." Blue nodded to show she comprehended. For some unknown reason, Blue heard howling in her mind. It was almost as if she understood the soulful cries. Blue slept and her vitals were carefully monitored.

_A tan wolf lay close to a black wolf. He laid his furry head on top of the black wolf's. The black female snuggled close to the tan male. "Blue are you worried about him?" Blue raised her eyes to meet him, noses nearly touching._

Blue woke up. Blue slowly mulled over her peculiar dream. Blue spent two months in the hospital being nourished and examined. She was X-rayed and sent to rehabilitation. Her muscles had to be toned as well as she had to learn to walk again. Blue recalled her NDE (near death experience) numerous times during her long hours of exercise and solitude She had a burning desire to know more about the man called Jesus Christ. She'd managed to secure a job and residence after she was released from the hospital and began her search to decode her NDE. The new world, the one made anew was tested to a very pinprick. Blue became a counselor for runaway teens, but her inquiries about Jesus went unanswered. Blue also remembered angels and a large book with the title The Book of Life. Blue began to search libraries, but her efforts seemed fruitless. She sighed, and was on the verge of declaring defeat.

Blue had just finished a shift when she noticed a derelict shabby building. Blue has been able to gather that there had been a massive war before the second age. Blue curiously approached the building, but the sign was rusted and impossible to decipher. Blue gingerly tested the surface of the building. It became apparent that this place had once been a library. What had once been wooden shelves had now eroded. Blue scurried to and fro and stumbled onto and old text; she picked up the book. It was caked in centuries of dirt and grime. She feared the cover would be brittle, but amazingly it was sturdy. Its only flaw was being dirty. Blue slowly brushed off the old volume to reveal the title, The Holy Bible. Blue was intrigued, and flipped to the first chapter called Genesis. "In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth." The more that Blue read, the more she discovered that God was also called the Father as well as the Alpha and the Omega. Blue took the Bible and headed home.


	2. Discovery

Blue found a message on her machine. A wayward teen had been found rummaging through garbage cans in a back alley. Which meant Blue would have an early morning appointment. Blue sighed to herself and painstakingly cleaned off the cover of the Bible. She managed to get halfway through Genesis before she got ready for bed.

Blue woke up at the break of dawn, she wasn't sure why. It seemed to her like instinct to watch the rising sun. Also, she was haunted by dreams of wolves, a male tan wolf in particular. Why wolves? What key to her past did they hold? In her dreams she also featured a yellow-eyed white wolf, a younger brown wolf with a bracelet, and a gray wolf with a peculiar X-shaped scar on his chest. Other than wolves, her dreams also revolved around an old man carrying a shotgun and the man also had a fondness for drink. Blue began her wake-up ritual, which consisted of showering, dressing, brushing her teeth, and washing her face. Blue had been able to get through the very first chapter of the Bible. She had memorized the story of creation. The fall of Adam and Eve into sin struck a chord for some unknown reason.

Blue drove to work occupied with all these jumbled thoughts. Blue's office was small and humble. The color was a light shade of creamy yellow, and wolves littered every space, besides a few roses dashed here and there. The teen sent in to her was small; he also wore a gray cap, shredded blue jeans, and a sweatshirt. He glanced around nervously.

"It's okay, come in and we can talk." Blue told the boy kindly. The boy removed his cap to reveal gingerly locks. He sat and Blue began to talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Blue." She smiled at him and he nervously returned the gesture.

"My name's Toboe." He replied. That name struck something dormant in Blue's memory.

"_I'm just checking, he seems a lot warmer now," this boy, Toboe, smiled at Blue while an old man lie wounded at Blue's feet._ Toboe shook Blue from her reverie. Blue checked the chart that had been complied on the young man.

"You were brought here because you were found scavenging for food in a garbage bin," Blue questioned him softly.

He hung his head ashamed at the act. "Yes, but that's only because my brother Tsume has had a hard time with work." Toboe glanced around at the wolves on Blue's office walls. He seemed to drink them in with fascination. Blue continued on, the name Tsume has also evoked mysterious emotions and images in her.

"You live with your brother?" Blue addressed the young boy. "Yes mam and my kitten Artemis. Our parents died, and Tsume works for the trains. He's been laid off lately because snow storms have been so bad." Toboe again glanced at Blue, his eyes scrunched in concentration. "Mam, it feels as if we've meet before."

She looked at Toboe and nodded. "I do get that same feeling, Toboe. I just can't place where." Blue sighed airily.

Toboe plunged on with some of his life. "Tsume has had a really hard time getting a paycheck, and I couldn't feed Artemis. So I went through our garbage. Our neighbor, Hige, thought I was a runaway and called in child services." Blue suddenly held her head wildly; it burned and ached things flooding back to her!

"_BLUE! BLUE! BLUE!" "You're one heck of a woman Blue."_ Blue rubbed her temples that voice, that boyish face. She knew that name, this man, Hige. Toboe looked alarmed. "Ms. Blue, are you okay?" His concerned voice rang out in the small office.

Blue rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to remove the white stars that still danced inside them. "That name Hige, it sounds so familiar."

Toboe glanced at her, as if trying to recall a long-lost face from his childhood. "Maybe you should go see him, that might help." Toboe offered gently. Blue hesitated, what if she was imagining all this? She reluctantly agreed, and made another appointment with the boy. She requested that he try to convince his brother Tsume to see her as well. She walked the street near her house at eight, it had been a continuous day of appointments and most of the teens she had been assigned had cocky or attitudes full of malice. She spotted a flyer tacked haphazardly to a phone poll. A new Christian church was starting up, but they had to do it in secret because the federal government was vehemently against religion. Blue felt her curiosity aroused. She thought, Christian as in Jesus Christ? She whipped out a pen and pad and took down the address. The first meeting was that coming Sunday. She was scheduled to meet the mysterious Hige two weeks from now. Blue had little time to ponder why a supposedly unknown person could stir such vivid memories in her when a riot erupted.

"YOU THEIF! TRYING TO STEAL MY LIQUOR!" A burly man with a bulging midline and a bald head yelled at a retreating man in a trench coat. The man in the trench coat also had a brown beard, wore a cowboy's hat and brown gloves.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to steal your crummy liquor if the prices weren't through the roof!" The trench coat laden man spat back, heaving a long black bottle under his arm. Eventually the bald man gave up pursuit and yelled profanities at the trench coat laden man. The man with a trench coat leaned against a lamppost, his breathing labored. Blue observed all of this, and gasped when the man with the black bottle slumped to the ground. Blue rushed over to the man. He smelled heavily of stale tobacco and drink. Blue frowned. She was having a battle in her mind. One part of her mind screamed to help the man who was obviously sick, the other part snorted saying taking a stranger into her home was highly dangerous and foolish. The compassionate part of her mind won out in the end.

She draped the man's arm around her shoulder and lugged him into her apartment. There was one spare bedroom, which she laid him down upon. She removed his hat and his boots and socks. She also took the bottle from him and set it aside. She removed the trench coat and laid the man under the white covers. Blue quickly fetched a bowl of water and a rag. She put this upon the man's head. She had also brought a bucket, in case he became ill as well as both water and ice chips. Blue sat in a high backed chair, immersed in her Bible, determined to read as much as possible before her church meeting. The man stirred slightly, Blue got up to check on the status of the washrag. It was dry, so Blue went to get fresh water and re-apply the rag to the man's forehead. This man felt so familiar to Blue, and she just couldn't see why. Blue had progressed impressively in her reading of the Bible. She was just beginning read about the trouble of the Israelites when the man stirred and groaned.


	3. So Familiar

He opened and eye blearily and his breath was stale from liquor intoxication. "Where am I?" He grunted at Blue. Blue closed her Bible silently and went to remove the washrag from his forehead.

"You're in my house. My name is Blue, and I found you on the street running away with stolen liquor."  
The man grinned slightly. "Blue, that sounds like the name of a dog not the name of a human. And since I'm dirt poor and a whino the only way for me to get my fix is by stealing it. My name is Quent Yaiden by the way." The man named Quent added as an afterthought. Both people received a jolt at the same time; they were shockingly familiar with one another. Blue suddenly reached up to her neck as if to grasp an item long since gone.

"How do I feel as if I know you?" Quent stared at Blue and Blue shook her head. She'd been getting that eerie feeling lately.  
"My wife is going to be angry that I'm not home. She calls me the worse deadbeat dad alive." Quent snorted and reached for his stolen liquor. "Where my booze?" Quent demanded angrily at Blue.

"I took it while you were sick. I don't think you really need anymore it could get you killed. Besides, it's very bad for your health," Blue replied honestly.

Quent wrinkled his nose in discontent. "What are you a preacher? If I wanted a sermon I'd go with my wife to that wacky church she started."

Blue tilted her head. "Your wife started a church?"

Quent lifted himself off the bed. "Yes, and I can't believe it. All of a sudden she starts believing in God and Jesus and trying to convert me. She should know better. I don't believe in anything that I can't see or touch myself." Quent looked cheeky, and Blue felt genuinely sorry for him. Blue helped Quent to clean up and drove him back home, where as Quint had predicted his wife was angry. Blue felt strongly attached to this stranger, for reasons she could not pinpoint. It was like the draw she had to Toboe, and that name Tsume. She noticed when she returned home that Quient had dropped a small picture. It was of a tiny boy holding a black colored puppy, except it was the largest puppy Blue had ever laid eyes on. She was drawn to this photo and felt memories rushing back.

"WOLVES!" Quent cried as that same black dog whimpered at his feet. Quent had a crazed look in his eyes as he held a shotgun. Blue felt her eyes burn. She remembered some. She had known Quent and obviously his dog played a vital part in it. She somehow remembered he'd lost his first wife and son in a fire. Blue felt her head start to ache, as if she could relate to that black whimpering dog at Quient's feet. She sighed, read a little of the Bible and fell asleep.

"I doubt paradise would take me, after all I'm only half-wolf." A young woman, black haired, with a black jacket, red scarf around her neck stared and spoke to a boy about 19 with a very Afro like haircut. Blue awoke with a jolt. These memories made her head ache. She tried to clear her head; she then headed to work. To her surprise, Toboe was back at her office with a rough looking man.

He wore black leather, had a white Mohawk, and a sneer. "My brother said I was supposed to come talk to some lady named Blue," a gruff voice came out of the leather clad stranger.

"That's me." Blue replied softly. Toboe led the way to Blue's office, and Blue took in the stranger's appearance.

"You must be Tsume," Blue said conversationally. Tsume grunted and started with mute dislike at the décor in Blue's office.  
"Your brother was caught rummaging through garbage cans," Blue attempted to keep the conversation going. Tsume looked at her with gray eyes hard with poverty.

"Times have been hard. I've been laid off a lot, but we get by okay." Tsume replied in his rough voice. Blue could see there was more to him than a rough and hard exterior. He was concealing his feelings for he was constantly drawn to the wolves.

Toboe noticed his brother's fascination with the wolves because he said, "You feel something to then Tsume?"

Tsume's head jerked up abruptly and Blue felt the penetrating silence. "We're here to talk about your problems runt, not what I feel." Tsume replied.

Blue suddenly piped up. "Actually, I am very interested in what you feel. It might help me with Toboe." Blue answered.  
Tsume looked highly uncomfortable with divulging his feeling, but slowly began. "I get these visions of wolves, like I understand why they howl. Like I have some drive for a higher place, a more perfect place, a Eden or paradise." Tsume bit his lip and Blue felt her heart thump.

That word paradise left her with fractured images of a woman, well a sort of woman who smelled of something called lunar flowers. She felt it the howling in her chest, the sorrow of the wolves, and gunshots.

"Ms. Blue! Ms. Blue!" Toboe called in alarm to Blue's sudden trance-like state.  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry." Blue was going to say for my behavior, but she couldn't get the images out of her head. "I just can't shake the feeling we've all met before." Toboe broke the silence and Tsume nodded.

"Yeah, I felt that way when I first saw you Blue." Toboe smiled easily. Blue felt her head begin to ache.


	4. Run In

Tsume had crossed his legs and began to get look a bit bored by the proceedings.

"Are you saying you're not going to let my brother live with me because we're a bit low on cash," Tsume's voice was a throaty rumble, like a warning signal.

Blue, her black hair slightly messy, looked into the eyes of the man with white hair. "Iie, however, I am going to recommend some programs to help you both out while times are a bit rough." Blue then ended the meeting with that, and made Toboe make a comeback appointment. Blue thought her day would be uneventful, on that note she would be wrong.

She was walking home (she usually drove, but she wanted a change of pace) when a scraggly boy with a yellow jacket and very bushy head of hair ran into her.

"What the hell! You can't evict me! Just because I'm a month late doesn't mean a damn thing!" The boy or man would be more appropriate was yelling at a woman in a red bathrobe, her hair pulled back.

"Oh yes I can! You always having an endless barrage of women in here! That and you with your loud music! I do not allow people who don't pay their rent to board with me!" The woman yelled down at the man.

"Oh well, who wants to live in that rat infested hellhole anyway!" The boy shot back and began to walk away. He then noticed Blue was on the sidewalk; she had been too stunned to pick herself up. The boy looked at her, and he stared at her as if searching for the face of a long-lost friend.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to knock you down," the man said and offered her his hand.

Blue accepted it and he picked her up. Blue dusted herself off still scrutinizing his face.

"I don't mean to be too forward, but you look so familiar," Blue said in a startled voice.

The man with the yellow jacket looked at her and grinned.

"It's really weird, but I get this feeling of deja vu."

She looked at him, and then realized she would appear disturbed. "I didn't look where I was going," Blue apologized for smacking into him.

He smiled. "It's all right. I was too busy yelling at my landlady to really notice." He shrugged his shoulders and eyed a nearby hotdog vender hungrily.

Blue sighed and decided for some reason to introduce herself. "I'm Blue," she held out her hand to the stranger.

He took his eyes off the hotdog stand and shook her hand. "Hige," he said casually. Blue's eyes widened and she felt as if she's received an electrical shock. A moment later Hige did the same thing.

"What was that?" He asked alarmed.

Blue shook her head. "I don't know, but there's only two other names that have done that to me." Blue responded honestly.

Hige was panting slightly and it was either out of fear or hunger. "Can I ask what those two names were?" Hige asked.

"Tsume and Toboe." Blue replied and simultaneously they both received images of a girl who had pink eyes, pink hair, and wore pink boots. Beside her was a white wolf, his face turned towards paradise. They both shook themselves.

"I feel so weird," Hige took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry," Blue apologized without knowing why.

He looked at her. "I feel like I've met you before in some former life." Hige said. Blue could not reveal that she already knew who Hige was from Toboe, which would violate patient confidentiality.

"I get that feeling quiet a bit now. I wish I could remember whatever it is I am supposed to remember." Blue said sadly.

Hige seemed to take pity on her, and he asked, "Hey, how about we walk and talk a bit? We seem to have something in common."

Blue nodded eagerly and the two began to walk towards Blue's apartment.


	5. Revealed

The two were silent for a moment, and it was an awkward faze to be in. Hige glanced at Blue and she glanced back. Blue silently unlocked the door of her apartment and Hige looked hesitant.

"Do you want me to come inside," he asked politely. Blue peered around at her neatly kept home. It almost reminded her of somewhere else. It almost felt like a little nestled town that would later not remain. Blue forced herself back into reality and looked at Hige. He looked to be wearing a necklace of some kind, but it almost resembled a collar. Blue assumed it was some new fad.

"Yes, come in." Blue offered kindly and Hige crossed over into the threshold. Hige peered around at Blue's place and gave a low whistle. "Wow, fancy place you got here." Hige gave a goofy grin. Blue handed him a drink, which he sipped while still staring at the home in awe.

"You know Toboe and Tsume?" Blue finally asked. Hige pivoted his head and looked at her.

"Yes, the little runt kept on going through my garbage cans. I mean a guy's got to sleep at some point," Hige grunted. Blue looked closer into Hige's features; they were so familiar to her. She could almost hear him begging her to do something for him, like he was in pain. Hige was also scanning her. "I feel like my life has been rewound," Hige finally said and Blue raised her eyebrows.

"You mean like you were someone else, like you went through a rebirth?" Blue questioned and Hige nodded.

"Yeah, like there's something I'm supposed to remember. There's something I need to know, but can't quite get there. I have visions of wolves. A lot of them has this pretty black wolf who seems so sad," Hige said seriously and Blue looked stunned.

"Does she have a spike collar around her neck?" Blue asked. Hige's eyes widened.

"Well, yes. But how did you know that?" Hige asked.

Blue looked uneasy. "I have those sorts of dreams or visions to. It's almost like I know, like I'm searching for something I never got to." Hige patted her hand. Blue was surprised she didn't mind it. Even though they had just met, it seemed they had known each other for a lifetime. Like they'd gone through a perilous journey together and conquered the odds. Hige started at her and asked, "Do you always wear that red scarf around your neck?"

Blue gave a jolt and answered his inquiry, "Yes, well I've had it since well from what I can remember." Hige looked confused.

"When did you start remembering?" Hige asked and Blue gave a little sigh.

"I can't remember much before I woke up in my hospital bed, except my near death experience. I remember being before a White Throne and walking with Jesus." Blue explained and Hige looked a bit confused.

"Isn't Jesus part of that Christianity religion or something weird like that?" Hige asked.

Blue looked at him and said, "Yes, and I am learning more about it." Hige looked a bit uncomfortable and then they heard a dog howling furiously. They looked out Blue's window and saw a young man, with what appeared to be numerous scars on his face and a jacket running down the road. The dogs were all barking at him furiously.

"He said he was anxious and angry because his scent doesn't smell right," Hige and Blue said at the same time about the barking dog. They looked at each other stunned.

"How did you know that?" Hige asked, his hands slightly trembling. Blue was also shaking slightly.

"I, I don't know. I can just understand," Blue faltered. Hige looked very shocked and took a sip of his drink to steady himself.

"And here I thought I was the only one who understood barking dogs," Hige mumbled.

Blue stared down at the street and felt a few memories prick at her. It was a truck, a moving truck barreling on in the snow. An old man, wounded rushed in front of the snow to save a girl with a red scarf. It was her, she was the girl. The old man, his name was Quent! He hated wolves, and he was hunting them The truck smacked into Quent and Blue began to cry. So, she had known him, and he had saved her life. Quent, the drunk she'd helped in her home was connected to her memories in some way.

"Are you okay in there," Hige waved a hand in front of Blue's face and she came to.

"I just had a memory, or part of one," Blue said casually. Hige looked interested. "It was about this old man named Quent. I met him on the street, he was drunk and stole some liquor well I had some sort of memory about him." Blue went on to explain the memory she had. Hige sat there transfixed.

"I can remember some parts of a city and something about nobles. I remember a lot of running to, sometimes I can even smell lunar flowers," Hige bit his lip.

"Lunar flowers," Blue whispered for the mention of that object brought stinging sensations to her memory.

"I am tired of not knowing who I am," Hige announced and got up.

"I am to, but weren't you just kicked out of your home?" Blue asked with a hint of concern. Hige smiled.

"It's okay, I'll go bunk with a pal of mine. It'll be no problem." Hige thanked her for the drink and headed out the door. Blue, meanwhile, was left in a whirlwind of confusion and questions.


	6. A Chase

A/N: I don't know if the humans in the original series would be reborn, as Cher said there would probably be new humans to. We never did see entirely what happened after the season finale. So, in my fic they were reborn, but will never regain memories of their past lives. For the sake of this fic, I'm only making it that humans that had any sort of contact with the wolves came back into the world. Those wolves made the world that way. Hope that makes sense. Oh, and Bruce is not Ruse from the original series. He's just a new little boy I came up with. Hope you enjoy.

The pair walked onto the street the dogs still barking furiously. The two looked at each other nervously being able to understand that the scent of whomever they were barking at was weird. It brought up memories of waiting for someone outside a pub, and being confused. She sometimes remembered she hated wolves, and then something had happened to change her mind. What was that? The dogs began struggling even harder against their restraints, and the source of their frustration became obvious. It was a young male, and he was clad in a jacket and had scars on his face. He looked determined and wore a look that was not quiet human. If Blue didn't know better she thought she would have seen him snarl. He was running and looked to be in a hurry. For some reason, Blue had always been able to hear things other people did not. She thought she heard the boy mutter something about, " the scent is near." Then he took off to leave the dogs panting from all the furious barking.

"Am I the only one who found that oddly familiar?" Hige asked in astonishment as he looked at the boy in the jacket take off.

"No, I feel as if I'm missing something major." Blue sighed and tugged on her red scarf. Hige put his hands behind his head and felt his stomach rumble. He blushed slightly looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that, I haven't eaten in a while." Hige gave a grin and Blue shook her head.

"Well, we could go get some dinner. I'm going to a meeting later," Blue said and Hige looked at her curiously.

"You mean the meeting of that new church? Yeah well, that old pal of mine I mentioned is Quent Yaiden. He needed some work done around the house, so I helped him once. We became friends. He's really against his wife getting into this whole religion thing." Hige revealed and Blue looked startled.

"I had him in my house once, after he'd gotten drunk and gotten in trouble for stealing some liquor." Blue told Hige. Hige didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah, the old man does have a bit of a problem with the bottle." Hige agreed at they began to walk towards the restaurant. It was a fairly moderate priced place. It was well liked in the city, and Hige just looked relieved to be eating anything at all.

"So, why are you helping me? I mean shouldn't you be thinking I'm a bum and a jerk being evicted from my apartment?" Hige finally questioned Blue and she turned to him, her eyes were slightly misty.

"Because, I know we've known each other. That's what makes this so frustrating! I see and feel all these things I knew. I have brief glances of my past. But that's it, nothing gets resolved. I can't help feeling that I really must remember. If I don't remember then I'll go through life kidding myself," Blue found herself saying seriously. Hige gave her a sympathetic look.

"If it helps, I really don't know much about myself either. I feel like I woke up right after a major event. There are times I get these pangs of guilt, and there are times I get these feelings of happiness. Sometimes I feel myself wanting to run and keep running for a goal that's not really there," Hige looked sheepish and continued. "I'm sure that sounded really stupid." Blue smiled at him and patted his hand.

"No, it didn't. Believe it or not, I understand what you're saying." Blue comforted him. They ordered and sat in silence for a few moments, Hige thinking about when he'd run into Toboe. Toboe had been outside his house rummaging through the garbage. He'd been a bit mean to the kid and even called him runt. He found that a bit weird, most people only used runt for dogs or other animals. Though there were times he felt like he wanted to maul something or dig. He was being crazy, he wasn't an animal and he didn't have claws. So, why did he feel like he did? Hige was interrupted by his thoughts when he saw Blue turn her attention to the bar. Quent had just come in looking haughty and slightly pissed off. He ordered some strong mixed drink and gulped it down quickly. The bartender looked shocked as he ordered another.

"Sir, are you sure you shouldn't take it easy?" The young bartender looked slightly nervous at the rate the man was consuming alcohol.

"That my business how much I want to drink. I can't be at home now with all the religious bullshit my wife keeps trying to cram down my throat." Quent sneered and downed another shot. Blue looked apprehensive, and Hige was trying to eat as quietly as possible. He didn't want to look like he was eavesdropping.

"I see that your wife must be one of those new Christians. My sister is into that to. It is pretty annoying to have them harp on about how they're praying for you." The bartender did his best to sympathize with Quent, who only grunted in response. Blue had been so busy surveying him she hadn't paid much attention to her food.

"Blue, your food is here." Hige pointed out politely. Blue quickly turned back and began to pick at her plate, and see seemed gloomy all of a sudden.

"Seeing him again, for some reason makes me feel sad." Blue pointed out and Hige gave her a curious look. Quent decided to quit drinking for a minute and stare around to see what his company was. Unfortunately for Blue, he seemed to recognize her.

"Hey, I remember you." Quent hiccupped slightly and Blue felt herself wanting to ask how he could remember her.

"Mr.Yaiden, does your wife know you're out drinking?" Blue reprimanded. The man chuckled and gave his head a sloppy shake.

"All she cares about right now is how many people she can convert and singing songs and getting my son Bruce involved in that," his eyes flared up suddenly, "I mean damn the kid is only five!" There seemed to be a roar in his voice. Hige wolfed down his food in case they had to leave.

"Maybe she's just giving people hope and some way to cope with their lives." Blue suggested gently. Quent made dug his nails into his hands and drank his third shot.

"There is no hope. We're all just little parasites who suck whatever we can whenever we can. If there was some mighty God you think he'd help what hellhole this place has become." Quent finally noticed Hige.

"Hey, you're that kid who was helping me for a bit. Where'd you go anyway?" Quent questioned. Hige looked a bit taken a back at being noticed.

"I got my own place, and was doing some construction work. That was until they decided I wasn't cut out for it." Hige didn't expand and Quent gave him suspicious look.

"In any case, I'm going to go crash at a hotel tonight. If I hear the preaching I might go out of mind." With that, the man left and Blue gazed after him. The pair finished their meal and Blue paid. Blue insisted on paying because she felt it was only right for friends to treat friends.

"Were we friends before we lost our memories?" Blue suddenly questioned as she and Hige were walking back. Hige looked at her, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, all I know is I have some sort of connection to you. I know we've met, somewhere before." There were walking in nowhere in particular, both wanting to keep each other's company a bit longer. They thought it might somehow begin to unravel some of their hazy memories. It was then that they saw that same boy in the jacket that'd caused such a racket with the neighborhood dogs. A guy with a ponytail, a white ponytail, and black leather was pursing him. Blue gasped as she realized whom it was.

"It's Tsume!" She gasped and Hige jerked his head towards what Blue was referring to. It was indeed Tsume, and Toboe was in the sidecar. They were after the boy they'd seen earlier, and he was now riding a very expensive motorcycle. He looked frantic and was going way over the speed limit.

"They're going to get themselves killed!" Blue shouted and began to make a beeline for the two motorcycles. Of course, she was on foot and had no possible way of keeping up with the two vehicles.

"Damn, it looks like Tsume really wants to catch that guy." Hige remarked. Blue grabbed his hand and bolted for home. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Hige asked in a startled way.

"I'm getting my car, if we hurry we might catch up to them. I want to know what's going on." Blue replied and the two ran to get to Blue's car that was parked in front of her home. Blue managed to fish out her keys and Hige piled himself into the passenger's side. He looked hesitant to speak, but did so.

"Not to be a downer, but they could be halfway across town by now." Hige said in a hesitant voice. Blue revved up the car and screeched off. She usually did not drive like this, but something was telling her that catching up to Tsume and Toboe was really important. She didn't know what exactly was telling her that, but it was something rooted deep in her gut. She pulled the car seat up closer to the steering wheel and concentrated on going across town.

"I know this seems crazy, but I can't shake this feeling that this is something I need to do. If want to get out I can drop you off," Blue told him in a hurried voice. Hige wrinkled his nose for a minute and then shook his head.

"You've been nice enough to get me dinner, and somehow I get the feeling you're right. I know Tsume and Toboe, and well I'm sure it's something important." Hige replied and Blue felt happy that she wasn't the only one who got these weird flashbacks and connections to seemingly unrelated things. Hige sat back and closed his eyes, and didn't seem too bothered by the fast pace Blue was taking. As for the church meeting, it would have to wait. If only one shred of Blue's past came to light, that would be enough for her.


End file.
